


fall in love with me.

by pwjjh99



Series: liefdesverdriet [2park] [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwjjh99/pseuds/pwjjh99
Summary: in which jihoon got a cursed power that could make everyone fall in love with him. well everyone, except his own best friend, park woojin.





	fall in love with me.

**Author's Note:**

> \- prompts by @2parkprompts at twitter  
> \- for shaf

woojin and jihoon had been friends ever since they were born and they swore to each other that they will never keep any secret from each other, except that jihoon didn't tell woojin about one thing.

 

_it was a windy day when woojin decided to not come to jihoon's house after they got back from middle school one day and that was also the day an old man came to jihoon's house._

 

_"are you park jihoon?" the old man said and jihoon nodded. "you have been cursed." the man continued and instead of feeling afraid, jihoon became excited. "really? am I a vampire now? do I have my own magic wand? can I make poisonous apple and give it to woojin?" jihoon asked way too many questions in one breathe that the man decided to shush him. "hold up child. your power, if you wanted to call it that way, is you can make anyone fall in love with you, anyone and to know wether they actually like you too or not, you can look into their eyes, it's either red or purple means no and yes. BUT you can never tell anyone about it, not even park woojin." the man said and jihoon pouted. "what if i still want to tell woojin?" jihoon rebelled. "then he will die." the man said and was about to leave but jihoon tugged on the man's clothe. "what if I have questions?" jihoon questioned and the old man gave him a card, business card. "you can contact me anytime." and with that, he left. "what kind of modern witch that have a business card?" jihoon complained._

 

jihoon, being a brat he is, decided to tell a person about it and the victim is Haknyeon. why? you might ask, well because haknyeon has been trying to separate the two parks from being together all the time. "hey haknyeon, I have a secret." jihoon nudged the boy one day when woojin wasn't around. "what?" haknyeon asked innocently. "I can make people fall in love with me." jihoon said but haknyeon gave him a 'stop-fucking-around-dude' look. "prove it." haknyeon said so jihoon did, he called over for jimin, who was known as someone that really hates jihoon for no reason at all. "the hell you want park jihoon?" jimin groaned but jihoon just stared into jimin's eyes for about 3 seconds and he can see the boy's eyes became purple. "can you buy me milk?" jihoon asked and the whole class turned to him, since when park jihoon became so brave, especially when there's no another park besides him. "sure! anything for park lovely jihoon!" jimin said cheerfully that left the whole classroom shook. "yo what the heck? i just left for toilet for few minutes. what did you do to jimin?" woojin said and jihoon just answered with a 'meh'.

 

the next day after he told haknyeon about his cursed power, he saw on news that a boy were kidnapped and killed last night. it was said that haknyeon suddenly left the house in the middle of the night and doesn't even turn around nor even answer when his parents called for him. the boy suddenly got lost from their parents' radar and the next thing they knew is haknyeon is dead. "what the hell." jihoon said to himself and suddenly he got a message. 

 

**010-XXX-XXX**

  * I have warned you about it. the next person is woojin if you tell him.



 

and after that, he never tell anyone about it. honestly, at first he thought his cursed power is nothing but bothersome since now and then, strangers that accidentally looked into jihoon's eyes, would confess to him, no matter where they are, at school, in the train, even in the toilet. but after he got into high school, he started to use his power. whenever someone confess to him, he would asked the said human to bring him things; bento, milkshakes, even doing his homework. "bring me vanilla milkshakes." jihoon said to jeno, one of the boys that confess to jihoon few years back, and he would bring large size vanilla milkshakes. "hey, I want it too!" woojin said but jeno only glared at the boy while saying, "buy it on your own dumbass." 

 

"what the hell? hey jihoon make him bring me a vanilla milkshake too." woojin said, and of course jihoon wanted woojin to beg at him but then woojin gave him the most iconic puppy eyes. "fine." jihoon said before turning to jeno, "bring woojin large size vanilla milkshake topped with oreo crunches." jihoon ordered and a few minutes later, jeno bring another one for woojin. 

 

few months later, jihoon decided to make new rules; to obey jihoon AND woojin. which made woojin is happy as heck because finally he can ordered someone to bring him things but also make the poor souls became more suffered. once, woojin ordered a guy, that haven't meet jihoon, to bring him pizza, thinking that everyone will literally obey to him, but the guy just cursed at woojin telling the boy to move his own ass. "jihoon, i need your help." woojin called jihoon, before he turned to the other guy, "and you stay here for a second." 

 

"yo wassup?" jihoon showed up at woojin's house awhile later. "can you tell this guy to buy me pizza?" woojin asked. "seriously woojin? I know our house are like a few inches away but-" jihoon was about to blabber but woojin cut him with a "please." and jihoon looked into the guy's eyes for few seconds before he said "and after this you should listen to what I and woojin said or death waits you. now bring this boy a pizza." jihoon ordered. "wait, you added 'death waits you'. isn't that's um a little bit too harsh?" woojin asked after the guy left but jihoon just waved his arms.

 

when they got into the same university, jihoon insisted on staying in the same apartment, only both of them. "why don't you just stay in the dorm that were provided?" woojin asked, not that he didn't want to stay with jihoon for like, forever, but he still wanted other friends though. "I want to stay with you." jihoon answered simply, it's true though because he knew woojin aren't in the same class as him anymore and it will be hard to meet woojin. since jihoon took theatre course and woojin took dance course, they hardly meet since their classes always clashed.

 

"hey, I think I like this one senior." jihoon plopped next to woojin as the other boy were watching Star Vs. The Force Of Evil. "so? just  do the 'boopity-like-me-back' you used to do in high school." woojin answered nonchalantly. "what do you mean by 'boopity-like-me-back'?" jihoon asked, slightly anxious if woojin actually meant the same thing he was thinking. "i mean, i don't know? half of students in our high school like you even my crushes. so I'm pretty sure that senior will like you too." 

 

"wanna bet?" 

 

"what?" woojin looked at jihoon weirdly. "if he likes me, I will buy you steak at your favourite restaurant in front of our university. and if he doesn't like me, then you are the one who is going to pay for it. deal?"

 

"deal."

 

the truth is, jihoon swore that he will never ever make anyone fall in love with him in university and he surely isn't in his right mind when he make the deal with woojin. jihoon decided to take woojin with him to meet his senior crush. "you didn't tell me yet who is the one that you like though?" woojin asked on their way as he sipped into his mocha frappe. "kang daniel." jihoon answered and woojin almost chocked. "you mean MY senior? the kang daniel with 'god' as his middle name?" woojin's eyes went wide. "hey, he's from the same university as us so it's OUR senior okay." jihoon stated.

 

"but he already got a boyfriend, seongwoo hyung, remember?" 

 

of course jihoon remembered, the first time he met kang daniel is when he accidentally eye contact with jihoon, but not more than 2 seconds, because he then turned to seungwoo and kissed him. 

 

"I don't care, he's mine now." 

 

they went to daniel's room (which shared with seungwoo of course) and it's a good time since seungwoo isn't there. "hey woojin, what's up? do you want to ask about the upcoming dance project?" daniel asked, he wore sleeveless with short pants. "uh no, my friend wanted to talk to you." woojin moved aside so daniel can see jihoon too.

 

_1_

 

_2_

 

_3_

 

"you must be park jihoon? I really like you ever since I saw you few days back." daniel suddenly said. "oh really? I-I like you too actually." jihoon blushed meanwhile woojin keep repeating WHATs questions in his mind; what the hell? what the fuck? what the fucking hell? what the hell just happened? what the hellish fuck? before they leave, jihoon turned to daniel before saying "and after this you should listen to my and woojin's wish." 

 

"so you guys are going to date? well duh obv-" woojin asked when they got back to their apartment. "no, I don't do 'dates'." jihoon said and again, the WHATs questions repeated in woojin's mind. "what do you mean? you confessed to him and he likes you too. and then you suddenly said you don't do dates? bITCH" woojin groaned. "look, I don't actually like-love daniel. it's just some stupid crush because he looks godly every single seconds." jihoon put down his phone and turned to woojin, "you want the steak?" he asked. "well duh yes." 

 

rumours has been spreading around the campus about daniel and jihoon's relationship the next day. "hey have you seen the new campus gossip?" woojin barged into jihoon's room. "no? what is it about?" jihoon sat up on his bed. "it's about you and daniel, also and seungwoo hyung." woojin throw his phone at jihoon as he leaned on the wall. 

 

_**FAVOURITE COUPLE OF THE WHOLE CAMPUS FINALLY BREAKING UP?** _

  * someone said that they are breaking up because a third wheeler which his family name park and someone saw daniel confessed to the boy first.
  * it can concluded that the couple of 3 years that people always say #relationshipgoals will finally breaking up as seungwoo was seen moving out from their dorm.



 

"it wasn't my fault though?" jihoon tossed woojin's phone back at the boy. "it's not though but if you didn't meet daniel yesterday, this thing probably didn't happen." woojin said and it's true, it's all his cursed eyes fault. if only he didn't meet daniel at all. jihoon started to sob quietly. "hey hey why are you crying?" woojin suddenly panicked, the only time jihoon would cry is when he's extremely hungry but they just ate pancakes together an hour ago. "are you hungry again? do you want anything? burgers? fries-" woojin started to recommend jihoon's favourite foods but jihoon cut him. "no, i'm not hungry." 

 

woojin didn't know what to do but somehow he figured that maybe jihoon needed a hug so he went over jihoon's bed and sat next to the boy. "jihoon, come here." woojin said softly as he spread his arms open and jihoon came into them. "it's okay, it wasn't your fault jihoon." he patted jihoon's back. woojin isn't the type to actually try to comfort people but he tried his best and jihoon felt safe. "you can make use of him though." woojin said. "what do you mean?" 

 

"since both of us really hate to cook and doing dishes, you can ask him to make us a bento or things like that." woojin suggested and jihoon did. for few days, daniel has been packing both of them bentos and the quality is something that you can found in 5 star Japanese restaurant. but then, jihoon started to get annoyed at daniel as the older boy became a little bit too clingy. "jihoonie and woojinnie, why did you get home so late? i miss you guys so much~" daniel greeted them as soon as both of them came home. "wait, you give him our apartment's passcode?" jihoon glared at woojin. "no, you did." woojin simply walked past jihoon. "I make special bento for both of you guys!" daniel said cheerfully. "thank you, oh my god this is so good!" woojin complimented daniel after he tasted some but unlike woojin, jihoon isn't in the mood for anything right now. "daniel, can you go home right now? i need rest." jihoon sighed and woojin put down his chopsticks. "i will see you guys next morning then!" daniel said cheerfully before he headed to the door. 

 

"bye, see you tomorrow-" woojin waved but jihoon cut him. 

 

"oh how about you just go kill yourself you clingy bastard?" jihoon cussed. 

 

silence came between those three boys and daniel leave the other two boys. "what is wrong with you?!" woojin raised his voice before he chased daniel as the older one decided to go to the rooftop. "daniel hyung, you are not going to do it, right?" 

 

when woojin came back to their apartment, all the lights were off but he still can see jihoon's brown hair in the dark. maybe he went a little bit too harsh earlier. "jihoon." woojin started but no reply. "are you okay?" woojin stepped closer and he can hear jihoon's sobs. "i-i am sorry, it's just that, uni has been hard to me a few weeks now and honestly daniel being clingy doesn't help it." jihoon finally said something and continued to sob harder when woojin came to hug him closer. "is daniel hyung okay?" and woojin nodded.

 

"yo there's new rumours again about you and daniel." woojin plopped next to jihoon on the couch and just gave him his phone without saying anything. 

 

_**FAVOURITE COUPLE OF THE UNIVERSITY ARE GETTING BACK TOGETHER** _

  * students had seen seungwoo moved in daniel's room last night after daniel went from somewhere.



 

"good." jihoon said as woojin took his handphone again. "so, who's next?" woojin joked. "you." jihoon said, closing his eyes. "hah you are funny dude. come on, joohyuk? minhyuk? minki? minhyun?" but jihoon just laughed it off. jihoon actually did joked about it but think about it, woojin has been staring into jihoon's eyes for more than 3 seconds for the past few years but woojin never seem to be affected by it. 

 

when jihoon and woojin bumped into daniel and seungwoo on their way to the cafeteria, instead of glaring at both of them, daniel said 'hi' and just walked past them, as if nothing actually happened and woojin, of course did the same thing. "did daniel just ignored me?" jihoon asked. "um no? he said hi?" woojin took out his wallet to pay for his and jihoon's foods. "but after all this stuff-" "come on, he probably forget about it already. do you want to grab Starbucks?" woojin asked, trying to change the topic. "but I have presentation at 3." jihoon said. "do you even do your presentation?" woojin laughed. "you know what? you are right. let's get some Starbucks and pizza." 

 

three weeks past ever since the daniel problems and jihoon didn't use his cursed power anymore as he started to hang out with woojin more often now, that people started to think that they are actually a thing. "dude, come on. we are only friends." jihoon groaned when his brother mentioned about woojin, he went back to his home after awhile to pick up some things, which woojin didn't bother to come along. "after all he actually did for you and you only said friends?" his brother asked but jihoon just picked his stuff and went outside. 

 

 _what even woojin did for him?_  jihoon thought but then he realised woojin did everything for him actually;

 

  * he remembered the first time he moved in the neighbourhood and no one wants to friend with him because apparently he was too pretty to friend with boys, but woojin actually started a conversation with him first. talking about toy cars and random things.



 

  * he remembered the first time he cried in front of woojin because he is hungry in 4th grade and woojin gave him the last pieces of his chicken, which is actually his favourite food and it made jihoon thought woojin cared jihoon a lot more than he cared about chickens.



 

  * he remembered calling woojin almost every night for 2 weeks at 4 in the morning because he kept failing his game thinking woojin didn't sleep yet. but actually he just knew that woojin actually slept at 12 but sets jihoon's ringtone the loudest so that when jihoon called, he would pick it up. 



 

  * he remembered telling woojin nonsense things like how he like his pizza or frappe or milkshakes to be even though woojin didn't ask and didn't seem to give any shits about it. but he actually remembered everything that jihoon said every time they went out to grab foods.



 

  * he remembered woojin almost got into a fight with a boy because the boy said "stop playing with the galvanometer if you don't know how to use it" to jihoon in their physics class and woojin replied with, "let he do whatever he wants"



 

and jihoon just realised how he actually love woojin, despite his annoying ass laugh, but even if woojin did like him, why he doesn't seem to be affected at all, like the others? so jihoon decided to confront woojin but before he could do so, he decided to text someone first.

 

**jihoon**

  * I have a question; what if someone looked into my eyes for the longest time ever but never seem to be affected?



 

**weird witch**

  * then that someone is your true love



 

**jihoon**

  * woojiN IS MY TRUE LOVE??????



 

**weird witch**

  * it took you almost 11 years to realise it?



 

**jihoon**

  * but he doesn't like me?? what do you mean true love?



 

**weird witch**

  * what i mean is, amongst all the boys and girls that you like, you like woojin the truest (if that even a word) also your power isn't just normal power jihoon, it's cursed.



 

"what took you so long?" woojin asked as soon as jihoon came into their shared apartment. "some things happened, i guess?" jihoon rubbed his nape. "what do you mean 'i guess'?" woojin looked at jihoon. "hey did something happened?" woojin asked when jihoon didn't say anything. "come on tell me."

 

"can you come to my bedroom? like right now?" jihoon stood up and went to his room without even waiting for woojin's answers because he knew woojin would still follow him. "hey is everything okay?" woojin asked as he sat next to jihoon on his bed. "look into my eyes." jihoon commanded and woojin did. 

 

"do you like me?" jihoon asked, his heart beats fast.

 

_please let it be purple, please please._

 

"I do like you though-"

 

but it's  _red_ , it's a no, woojin didn't like jihoon the way jihoon like him.

 

"you are lying, woojin."

 

"I do like you as a friend, you're are my best friend, jihoon. of course I like you." 

 

"but I like you more than that. C-Can you like me back? the way I like you?" jihoon's body started to shake that woojin needed to put his hands on jihoon's shoulder to calm him. is this how it feels to like someone but the other one doesn't like you.

 

"it's okay, jihoon-" woojin tried to calm jihoon but instead jihoon tried to push woojin away. "no, it's not okay, woojin. I-I don't want to be 'just friends' with you." jihoon cried. "jihoon, it's okay. you will forget about me soon, jihoon." woojin hugged jihoon tightly. 

 

"no no what do you mean?" jihoon cried even louder. "I have cursed power too and I know about yours, jihoon. remember about daniel? I made him forget about what happened, jihoon and I will do the same thing to you." woojin sighed as he patted jihoon's back.

 

_"daniel hyung, you are not going to do it, right?" woojin asked when he saw daniel standing near the edge. "but jihoon asked me to die, woojin." daniel said. "listen, he also said to listen my command and right now, I order you to come here, in front of me" woojin said and daniel did stood in front of woojin. "w-what are you doing?" daniel asked when woojin came closer as he cupped half of daniel's face using his right hand and he started to cast his spells. "and when you wake up, you will forget about me and jihoon and you will go back to seungwoo hyung like always." daniel collapsed on the floor as soon as woojin's hands leave daniel's face._

 

"jihoon, look at me." woojin said as he made jihoon looked into his eyes. "I don't want to forget about you." jihoon cried.

 

"I did this, for your future, jihoon."

 

"but you are the best thing that came to my life." 

 

"sorry, jihoon." woojin said, trying so hard to not cry, at least not in front of jihoon, as he cupped jihoon's face using both hands. 

 

"woojin, stop." jihoon tried to push the boy away but woojin is a lot more stronger than him and woojin started to cast the spell as he looked into jihoon's eyes. 

 

_**I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea from ancient evils unawake, break the one that cant be broken to blackest night I pledge my soul, and crush my heart to burning coal to summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured and with that, park jihoon, you will forget everything about park woojin and continue with your life** _

 

if anyone see what happened, they would ask; why would you do that? to woojin. he could have stayed as jihoon's best friend why would he erased jihoon's memories? and woojin's answers would be; if he remembers everything about woojin, he will not move on with his life so this is for the best. and if people asked; can you live without jihoon then?. woojin would answer; no, he can't but he doesn't even could live another day. 

 

when a person told other people about his cursed power, the other people will die. but in woojin's case, he is the one who will die if he told someone about his powers. so that night, after jihoon collapsed, he removed everything from their (now only jihoon's) apartment and went somewhere quiet that no one will find him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

| 

Click here to Reply or Forward  
  
---|---


End file.
